


Warmth

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin cares for Makoto while he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for last years MakoRin week - I'm currently uploading all my random tumblr stuff to my AO3 account. Enjoy!

Makoto had been sick for three days. Rin had been doing his best to look after his boyfriend but Makoto had been annoyingly insistent about being left alone to wallow, their black cat Miko his only companion as he got over the severe case of the sniffles. He was still going to work as Makoto was Makoto and wouldn’t let his kids down – Makoto was probably the most perfect kindergarten teacher ever – and he was taking enough medication to take down a hippo but then when he came home all he could manage to do was crawl into bed in a heap and ask to be left alone. And plied with soup occasionally. Which Rin did.

Today was finally Saturday and while Rin had got up early for a brisk run, Makoto had remained in bed, mumbling about how it was warm as Rin pressed a kiss to his forehead, moving aside his soft hair. And when Rin had returned home, Makoto had finally surfaced from their bed, Miko curled in his lap, wearing his flannel pyjama pants and a big grey sweatshirt, his glasses on as he read something on his tablet, the image utterly adorable. Rin smiled and watched at the doorway before he spoke softly.

“I’m gonna take a shower, you want anything after?”

Makoto looked up, his eyes meeting Rin’s and gave his smile with that cock of head that always made something inside Rin melt.

“No, I’m fine.”

With a wave, Rin went to shower and get dressed, not bothering with anything more than sweats and a comfortable sweatshirt as it was evident by Makoto’s clothes they had no plans for the day and as he dressed, Rin thought about what he was going to do.

Makoto had barely been able to eat for the last few days and he’d even refused his usual chocolate and sweets and so now he was feeling better, Rin was going to make him something that was a treat and would make him feel much _much_ better. Smirking to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, he grabbed for pans and the ingredients, humming some song under his breath as he’d figured out a simple way to make Makoto happy.

Milk was poured into a pan and heated up and Rin found the chocolate, untouched as he wasn’t one for sweets and Makoto hadn’t been able to face it this week. Snapping it into pieces, he threw some into the milk and stirred gently as it began to melt, the heat low and the process taking time but it would be worth it. Rin knew that.

After a few minutes, Rin walked over and grabbed a large mug, one with a killer whale on that Nagisa had bought Makoto years ago and his boyfriend tended to favour. It was a big size and that was what Rin needed as he checked to see the milk had turned chocolatey over the gentle heat.

Certain that the chocolate had melted and was warm, he poured the drink into the mug and then found the other items he needed. In the cupboards was a small bag of marshmallows that Makoto bought for these occasions and he scooped some over the hot chocolate and then some more as he knew how much Makoto liked his sweet treats.

Following the marshmallows was a long squirt of whipped cream, Rin taking a moment to make it look as pretty as he could, biting down on his bottom lip as he did. The final touch was more chocolate which he grated over the top and for a moment, Rin admired his creation wondering if his career should’ve been opening up a little coffee shop rather than coaching swimming but he stopped those thoughts and picked up the cup, walking back to see Makoto just sat, his tablet on the floor and his hand gently stroking Miko.

“I made you something,” Rin said as he joined him on the couch, handing over the hot chocolate with a kiss.

Makoto looked at the hot chocolate covered in cream and chocolate and marshmallows and then back towards Rin. “That’s what was taking you so long,” he murmured, smiling and taking a sip of his drink, a small amount of white cream on his nose. “Thank you.”

“Feel better, babe,” Rin said gently, leaning forward and licking the spot of cream, Miko annoyed at his owners affection and jumping off Makoto’s lap with a mewl.

With a small laugh at Rin’s actions, Makoto reached for Rin’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Hot chocolate and you? I already do.”


End file.
